Manicômio
by SOS HP
Summary: Ou bordel? Tanto faz. Um monte de Mary-Sues e caras gostosões numa faculdade que mais parece uma High School norte-americana, com direito a grupinho dos populares.


O Manicômio

Autora: Flavia Lestrange (Suomi: *dá um tiro na autora* Nunca, jamais, use o nome Lestrange em vão ò_ó)(Nina vai pegar sua AR15 e meia dúzia de garrafas de álcool temperado.)

Fic original: Republica Crazy (Suomi: Aff, nenhum comentário a mais u.u) (Nina: Espera aí, esse negócio é uma tradução? Salve-se quem puder!)

Link: http: / www . fanfiction . net /s /7457270/1/Republica_Crazy

Lílian Evans : 19 anos, melhor aluna da sua turma(Suomi: Que novidade, fic ruim nunca tem gente burra, só a autora) (Nina:Vai começar a deformação da imagem dos personagens canon...). Cursa Medicina (Suomi: Isso é UA? o.O) (Saksa: ALERTA! ALERTA! Mary-Sue à vista!) (Nina: Nãaaaaaaaoooo! #inala alcóol com alecrim para se calmar), segundo ano. (Saksa: Peraí, como alguém de 19 anos pode estar no segundo ano de medicina? Explica isso, por favor.) (Suomi: Minha cara colega, Mary-sue got the power) (Nina: Não espere lógica dessa fic, a filha de cruz credo que fez isso aqui não tem a menor noção de lógica.) Qiueta ? (Saksa: O que vem a ser qiueta?) (Nina: Tentativa de escrever em minguchês, cara Saksa, tenha medo!) Nem um pouco (Suomi: ALOK /o/), conhecida na escola por ela e suas duas melhores amigas Sophia Pervelli (Saksa: Pervertida?) (Nina: Piveta?) e Lara Monnante (Saksa: Monange? Lebrei daquele creme hidratante.), serem as mais safadas e cobiçadas (Suomi: Só eu tenho a impressão de que a J.K teria um ataque se visse o que o povo faz com a Lily? ._.) (Saksa: Também tenho essa impressão, honey, assim como tenho a impressão que estamos lidando com mais uma autora trash com menos de 15 anos.) (Suomi 2: A estruturação da frase, como podem ver, é uma gran mierda) (Nina: Essa fic vai nos causar danos cerebrais!# se benze) de Hogwarts, morando na Republica Crazy (Suomi: Vulgo manicômio) (Suomi2: Imaginei a Lily meio Walburga, camisa de força e babando) (Saksa: HUAHUAHUA! Tadinha da Wal… XD) (Saksa2: E, convenhamos, que parágrafo lindo e bem estruturado -not) (Nina: Estou emocionada com a profundidade da apresentação). Sendo a melhor amiga dos dois meninos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts (Suomi: Queridos leitores, mais uma fic onde todos os personagens são cobiçados) (Saksa: Ah, nem, viu… Outra fic "malhação"?) (Nina: Não estou gostando disso... posso ir alí? Volto já# ripadoras amarram Nina na cadeira), Remo Lupin ( seu ex ) e Sirius Black ( sua amizade colorida) (Suomi: Sirius arco-iris.) (Saksa: Sirius gay?). Baixa, e com grandes curvas (Suomi: Lily é uma estrada o.o) (Nina: "Baixa e com grandes curvas"? pode ser curvas de pneus de gordura, não pode? Essa sentença não ficou legal...), na maioria das veszes (Suomi: Produção, pega o dicionário do trash e procura isso aew!) (Saksa: Começou o dialeto trash.) (Nina começa a preparar um dicionário bomba para a autora da fanfic) que é vista está de preto(Suomi: Lily goffika) (Saksa: Geralmente quem faz medicina usa BRANCO! Autora burra.) (Nina: Autora, lógica nem pensar, né?): o que destada (Suomi: Ou eu sou burra ou essa pessoa está escrevendo em um dialeto próprio) (Saksa: Não falei?) sua pele e seus cabelos ruivos (Nina: Cabelo ruivo, vá lá, mas pele ruiva?# inala álcool).

Sophia Pervelli (Saksa: Pervertida?) : 19 anos (Nina: Todas tem a mesma faixa etária?Realista, muito realista...), baixa e com muitas curvas (Suomi: Porra, escola de gnomos-estradas o.o) ela e suas amigas tinha colocado um nova (Suomi: E viva a concordância /o/ wee) (Saksa: Essa aí matava as aulas de português.) (Nina: E agora mata de vergonha a pobre professora de portugês!) padrão de beleza em Hogwarts, meninas altas agora não tinha mais vez. (Suomi: Seus lindos, duendes rulez) (Saksa: Eu vi gnomos… hahaha hahaha) (Saksa2: Concordância verbal passa longe.) (Nina: Já, já teremos o padrão Lula Gigante de beleza, aguardem, a fic é bizarra!) Cursava o segundo ano de Medicina (Suomi: O sonho da escritora maldita é fazer medicina) (Saksa: Do jeito que escreve, nunca vai passar na prova discursiva.) (Nina: E vai continuar frustrada e nos castigando com merdas como essa.). Estava tendo um caso com Remo Lupin. Com seus cabelos curtos e pretos.(Suomi: O Remus estava tendo um caso com os cabelos do elemento? o.o) (Saksa: Isso ficou estranho, assim como a construção desse parágrafo.) (Nina: É o fim do mundo!)

Lara Monnante (Saksa: Hidratantes Monange?) : 19 anos também, completa o trio de hot (Suomi: Trio do forno hsuashua *apanha*) (Saksa: Hot dogs?) de Hogwarts (Nina: Meu Deus! Trio Hot?# vomita). Baixa, (Suomi: a escritora é uma anã) (Saksa: To vendo… Você consegue perceber o perfil de uma autora trash com facilidade.) (Nina: A infeliz sonha fazer medicina, é baixa, gorda, pois reafirma muito as tais cruvas e tem um cabelo dependente de chapinha...) com seus cabelos enrolados, cumpridos (Saksa: Acordos são cUmpridos, cabelos são cOmpridos.) (Nina: E a nossa tolerância com trash é curtíssima!) e loiros. Cada dia está com um e nunca lembra o nome deles (Suomi: Onde cresci, isso se chama puta) (Saksa: Verdade. Quanta será que ela cobra?) (Nina: Isso não é uma instituição de ensino, isso é um bordel. Dumby, meu filho, Minerva não está pondo ordem nesse puteiro! Volte do além véu!). Melhor amiga de Remo Lupin. Cursa Engenharia de produção (Suomi: Aleluia /o/, achei que ia encher a turma de medicina de mary sues anãs.) (Saksa: Até que enfim alguém que não faz medicina! Se bem que, vagabunda desse jeito, daria mais certo em outro curso que não esse.)

Remo Lupin : 19 anos. Com seus lindos olhos castanhos, alto e com cabelos castanhos claros. (Suomi: Esse Lupin é o mesmo dos livros? Pelo que me lembre ele não é nenhum mister universo.) (Saksa: Em qual livro eu li que o Lupin era um gato? Ah, em NENHUM!) Popular (Nina: Popular? Sei... os bruxos adoram lobisomens...), melhor aluno de Engenharia de produção (Suomi: Alguém não é melhor aluno nessa porra?) (Saksa: Tem alguém que não é popular nessa porra? Odeio populares...) (Nina: Tem alguém construído com lógica nessa zona?). Quietinho ? nenhum amigo de Sirius Black (Suomi: Isso foi uma resposta? Alguém dá uma força na tradução?) (Saksa: Que porra de frase foi essa? Nenhum amigo do Sirius é quietinho?) (Nina: Desisto de achar uma construção frasal decente nessa molecagem...). Tanto ele quanto Sirius, moram na Republica Crazy (Suomi: república das anãs estradas o.o) (Saksa: E dos doidos.) (Saksa2: Que eu me lembre, república tem acento.) (Nina: E o português sofrendo...), onde todos querem uma vaga, seja pelos belos homens ou belas mulheres (Suomi: Pessoalmente, não achei nenhuma das pessoas descritas acima muito atraentes) (Saksa: Isso é um manicômio ou um bordel?) (Nina: Bordel, com certeza e a doida da autora é a cafetina.). Ex de Lily Evans, e agora seu melhor amigo. (Suomi: Aposto que ainda tem vaga garantida na cama da bitch) (Nina foi pegar uma garrafa de vinagre pois está com ânsia de vômito.)

Sirius Black : 20 anos (Suomi: uma idade diferente =D) (Nina: Posso ter esperança de algo decente agora? #suspira), segundo ano em Educação Física (Nina: Sintam que a criatura irá construir um Sirius fortão, gostosão e metido a última batatinha do pacote). Safado e gostoso (Suomi: Loucuras na cama. Ligue para Sirius Black. 10 real a hora) (Saksa: Realmente, parece aqueles anúncios da seção relax dos classificados. XD), consegue qualquer mulher, é conhecido por ser um maroto (Suomi: Santa mãe de deus, não fode os personagens!) (Nina: Fudeu!) e morar na melhor Republica (Nina:A autora tem algo muito grave contra acentos...), da cidade (Suomi: a escritora usa drogas, só pode. Ela quase não completa frase) (Saksa: Aquela vírgula não deveria estar ali. E REPÚBLICA TEM ACENTO, PORRA!) (Nina: Um mafagafo escreveria uma fanfic melhor do que essa cérebro de cruz credo.). Atualmente, tem uma amizade colorida com Lili (Suomi: Lili, a poodle do vizinho =D) (Saksa: Esse negócio de amizade colorida não cola.) (Nina: Para essa fanfic que eu vou descer! A criatura não tem controle nem dos nomes dos personagens!).

Eles são os principais eu acho (Nina: Meu Deus! Nem ela sabe o que diacho está fazendo!), é bom ler antes para poderem entender(Suomi: Entendi merda nenhuma) (Nina: Eu compreendi que isso aqui traumatiza qualquer criatura de bom senso). Bem as coisas (Nina: Que coisas?), eu tive apenas um idéia rápida, e isso explica muitas coisas (Nina: Pra mim não.)lêem, ou irá ficar confuso depois (Suomi: Já tá confuso agora filhinha, fikdik desiste da fic e volta pra escola =]) (Saksa: Do jeito que essa autora constrói frases e parágrafos, pode-se dizer que ela mata todas as aulas de português pra vir escrever essas porcarias.) (: Boa Noite, e até amanhã com o primeiro capitulo da minha fic nova. (Suomi: Mexe com isso não) (Saksa: Sério, desiste e volta pra escola.) (Nina: É, escuta a gente, se manda, vaza, some do planeta fanfic, é pro seu próprio bem. Mentira, é pro nosso...)

Deixando claro, que NÃO tem magia nessa fic. (Suomi: sabe colega, devia ter avisado no início) (Saksa: JUUUURA? Nossa, nem percebi… /mode ironic off) (Nina: Sua trouxa mentecápita!)

Nina foi ao correio postar uma gramática bomba para a autora.


End file.
